Water sports are a popular pastime for people of all ages and skill levels. Along with the enjoyment of activities such as water skiing, wake boarding, and tubing comes the inherent risk involved when a participant is left alone in the open water and consequently becomes invisible to passing water craft. This situation has unfortunately led to more than a few deaths.
In order to solve this problem, a device is needed that renders the water sport participant visible to area water craft and, consequently, reduces the risk involved in open water activities. Such a device should preferably be easy to use, portable, and cost effective.